Truth or Dare
by Whurmy
Summary: Songfic to Emily's new song. The bottle spun again, faster than the previous turn, and Lilly was so glad it didn't land on Miley again. Until she realized it was pointing at her. "Damn it." Liley oneshot.


**I made a deal with oceanwide that if she wrote a oneshot to You Get Me Through, then I'd write a oneshot to Truth or Dare. (Both by Emily Osment. If you don't have her new album, GET IT.) And I've been on a writing roll lately. (: Enjoy.**

**-x-**

Lilly grinned and breathed a sigh of relief when she finally made it through the over crowded kitchen. The Stewart house was packed. Jackson had decided to throw a killer party for Sienna's birthday. He promised it was going to be small birthday party, and said that Lilly and Miley should actually be thanking him for inviting all of her "b-b-b-bikini" model friends. When they reminded him that they were not gay, he simply scoffed and walked away, shaking his head. The girls barely had a chance to exchange glances before all hell broke lose. The living room had become a giant dance floor, filled with jumping, grinding and sweating bodies. Lilly had never been happier to get away from a group of people. She nearly tripped out of the door and stumbled towards barn-turned-bedroom. Only to smack face first into what felt like a giant boulder. She back away, confused, and stared at the towering body builder guarding the door to her bedroom. He crossed his arms and puffed out his tank of a chest.

"Name?" He bellowed in a heavy Russian accent.

"She can come in, Viktor." He moved to the side of the door and raised an eyebrow at Miley. "I said she can come in." He cast a doubtful glance at Lilly but stepped away and made a jerking movement with his head. She smiled uneasily, or at least tried to, and scurried into the barn. Miley smiled at Viktor and murmured something in Russian to him, then slipped back inside. She slung an arm over Lilly's shoulders and around her neck. "He scare ya, Lils?" She teased. Lilly stuck her tongue out at her friend and mock glared.

"Not one bit."

"You're the worst liar ever." Lilly scoffed and shrugged Miley's arm off of her. Miley faked a hurt look and dropped to the floor beside Jake.

"I thought you didn't know about the party?"

"I didn't. Jackson called him to guard the barn so no one stumbled into the Hannah closet while looking for a place to make out." Lilly's jaw dropped. "Yeah, I was surprised he thought of it, too."

"What'd you tell him?" Lilly questioned while taking a seat between Miley and Oliver, who she greeted with a smile.

"That everyone was here, and if anybody else tried to come in, he had my full permission to toss them out." Lilly laughed and shook her head. She took her first real look around the room and groaned. Sarah, Joannie, Oliver, Jake, Miley and herself were all sat in a circle. And in the middle of them all? A bottle.

"Really, Miley?" Lilly whined. Miley just grinned and nodded.

"Really."

"If you two love birds are done," Joannie started impatiently, "We'd like to play a game." She ended with a smirk. Miley rolled her eyes but smiled. After years of fighting, mostly just because Lilly and Joannie were fighting, they'd finally warmed up to each other. Of course, Joannie discovering the Hannah closet was a total accident. Not that she cared. Joannie didn't like Hannah one tiny bit, but she had cut down on the insults towards the blonde pop star since she found out. "Now, Miley, spin the bottle." She said with a grin. Miley raised an eyebrow at the tone of Joannie's voice but said nothing and reached for the bottle, but Jake caught her hand.

"That's not a good idea, Joannie." Miley frowned and glared at Jake.

"Why not?" Joannie questioned. Jake locked eyes with her and they spent several long seconds having a heated eye conversation before Joannie smiled and nodded. "Okay, Sarah, you spin the bottle."

"Alright." Miley jerked her hand away from Jake and pouted.

"Jerks." Lilly laughed and elbowed Miley in the side.

"You and your temper." She teased while Sarah flicked her wrist and the bottle started it's dance. It seemed like forever before the neck of the bottle finally settled on Miley. Lilly's brow furrowed when she realized that this was a Bud Light bottle. _Fantastic._ She thought. _Underage drinking. Mister Stewart is gonna kill us._

Sarah smiled and leaned in ever so slightly towards the middle of the circle. "Have you ever-"

"If you ask her if she's ever kissed someone, I'll hit you." Joannie snapped. Sarah rolled her eyes and bit her lip for a second before she decided on a different question.

"How many people have you kissed?" She said happily. Miley stiffened and Lilly shot her a nervous glance. Miley could lie. Miley could _so_ lie. She was good at it.

"Four." But of course, she wouldn't. Not now. Oliver scoffed and brushed his bangs from his eyes.

"You liar. Jake, Jesse and Trey, right?"

"Yes." Miley said shortly.

"That's only three, Miles."

"Maybe there's one more person you don't know about, Ollie." Joannie interjected. Lilly bit her lip and glanced at Miley again. She was back to her normal, calm self. They could do this. They could lie from now on. Or, at least not tell the whole truth.

"My turn!" Jake grinned and reached for the bottle. Miley clenched her jaw, but said nothing. They were all up to something. She shot a questioning look at Lilly, but the blonde only shrugged and shook her head. She didn't know what was up either. The bottle spun again, faster than the previous turn, and Lilly was so glad it didn't land on Miley again. Until she realized it was pointing at her.

"Damn it." She said quietly.

"Nervous, Lils?" Oliver asked. Obviously, not quietly enough. Lilly scoffed and smacked Oliver's upper arm with the back of her hand.

"No, don't be ridiculous." She answered coolly.

"So, Lilly." Jake started. She turned her head back to the blonde and tried to remain calm. A horribly familiar glint was in his eyes. The same one that Miley got whenever she came up with some crazy Hannah scheme. This wouldn't go well. "Do you know who Miley's mysterious fourth kissing partner is?" Lilly grinned.

"Of course I do." Jake bounced in his place and got an excited look on his face.

"Who is it?"

"No." He stopped his bouncing and frowned.

"No?"

"No."

"But you just said!"

"Jake, you idiot." Joannie cut in. "One question a turn."

"Oh." He said sadly and sat back. Miley chuckled and shook her head. Lilly smirked and grabbed for the bottle before Joannie's hand could settle on it.

"No way, Joannie. My turn." Joannie frowned and shot an irritated look at Jake, but returned her hand to her lap and smiled a fake smile.

"Fine." Lilly spun the bottle, hoping it would land on Joannie, Jake, or hell, even Sarah. She already knew everything about Oliver and Miley. But with her luck, it just had to land on Oliver. She sighed and thought for a second. There was one question she hadn't been able to get out of him.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Lilly asked sweetly, bumping her shoulder against Oliver's. She'd been asking him for weeks, but he'd always changed the subject. He avoided her look and stared at the bottle. His answer was so quiet, she was nearly certain she heard him wrong. But the blushing of his cheeks and the shocked look on Joannie's face told her wrong. "Who?"

"Sarah." He said again, a bit more loudly. Sarah's face adopted a light shade of pink and she smiled.

"Wow." Miley said with a laugh. "I've never even thought about that before, but you guys would make a cute couple!" She said excitedly. Their blushes deepened and they smiled at each other.

"Butt out, Miles." Joannie snipped. "They can talk after the game." She reached for the bottle and Miley steeled herself. She knew it was going to land on her. She just knew it. And she had this horrible feeling that she knew what Joannie was going to ask her. The end of the bottle stopped it's spin so abruptly that for a second, Miley thought she was seeing things. She groaned when she realized what was about to happen. Joannie only grinned. Lilly watched Miley nervously and was almost jealous that she could look so calm right now. Of course, Miley was an actress, and Lilly could see the near invisible hints that she was a nervous wreck, like the way her toes had curled against the flip flops she had on, or how her hand just barely tightened it's grip on her knee. Everything was about to slip. "Who was the last person you kissed?" Lilly squeezed her eyes shut. _Fuck._

"Lilly."

The room went dead silent. It was so obvious that it was the answer they had all suspected, but the four of them had stopped breathing, eyes nearly bugged straight out of their heads, their hearts all skipped a beat.

"No way!" Sarah squeaked.

"Oh my God!" Oliver gasped.

"Are you serious?" Jake laughed.

"I knew it!" Joannie declared. "I _so_ knew it!" Lilly bit her lip and opened her eyes to see Oliver staring at her, mouth agape.

"Yeah yeah, you were right. Spin the bottle, Joannie." Miley said, trying to sound bored. They all saw right through it though. Joannie smirked and put her palm over the glass surface.

"You know it'll land on you again, right?" Miley's eyes widened ever so slightly and she opened her mouth to object, but it was too late. The bottle had been spun. And, not surprisingly, it landed on Miley. "I dare you to kiss Lilly. Again." Lilly opened her mouth to protest, but Miley cut her off.

"Fine." Lilly whipped her head around and stared at Miley. She couldn't be serious. She had to be joking. But Miley simply leaned it, almost as if it was the most normal thing between them, and Lilly froze. Her heart stopped and she gripped the carpet tightly. The softest pair of lips brushed over her cheek and applied the slightest bit of pressure before they retreated and Miley was back in her own personal bubble. Lilly released the breath that had become trapped in her lungs and turned back to the middle of the circle, her heart pounding erratically and her cheeks painted a dark pink.

"On the lips, Stewart." Joannie said with a scoff.

"It wasn't stated, _Palumbo._" Miley said with a smirk. Joannie glared and frowned. Before she could start an argument about the rules of truth or dare, the lights flickered, once, twice before they went out completely. "Shit."

"Jackson." Miley growled. She shuffled over to her bed and dug around the items beneath her bed, mostly stuffed animals, before pulling out a small blue flash light with an _Ah ha!_ She flipped it on and pointed it towards the back corner. "I think that means it's time for bed."

"Lucky." Joannie grumbled, stood up and pulled Sarah over to Lilly's bed. "You won't mine letting me and Sarah bunk in your bed tonight, do ya Truscott? You can just share with Stewart?" Lilly frowned, but nodded. She was pulled up by Oliver, who dragged her into the Hannah closet with an upset look on his face. "Where you guys going?" Neither of them answered as the door to the closet slipped shut. Three sets of eyes turned to Miley.

"What? I don't know what they're doing." Miley snapped.

"Then find out!" Jake whisper-yelled.

"Why do I have to do it?" They all simply stared at her. She groaned and tossed the flashlight to Jake. "Fine."

**-x-**

Oliver finally finished his pacing and stood in front of Lilly with what she assumed to be an angry look on his face. Sure, the closet was quiet, but she couldn't see a foot in front of her. How he didn't manage to run into anything during his pacing, she didn't know.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"There was nothing to tell, Ollie."

"Nothing to-!" He sighed and shook his head. "You guys kissed?" 

"Well, actually, we made out." Lilly said slowly. Oliver gasped.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters! You told me she wasn't an option!"

"That's because she's not!" Lilly snapped. Oliver stopped, confused, and frowned.

"But you kissed..."

"That doesn't mean anything. She said it was a mistake."

"Did you tell her you loved her?"

"What? No! Of course not! Don't be ridiculous."

"Why not?"

"It wouldn't have mattered, Oliver!" Lilly snapped. He sighed, pulled Lilly to him and wrapped his arms around her midsection. She looped his arms around his neck and leaned her forehead against the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry, Lils." He whispered.

"I am too, Ollie. But I'll be alright." She sighed, gave him a short squeeze and broke away from him. She wiped away the few tears that had escaped and put on a fake smile, whether he could see it or not didn't matter. "Time heals all wounds, right?" She said cheerfully.

**-x-**

Miley was floored. She couldn't believe what she'd heard. "Let's get back to the party, or they'll start asking questions." _Shit. _Miley jumped away from the closet like it had burnt her and sped across the room. She launched herself into the covers just before the closet door opened. Jake, Joannie and Sarah fought to keep their laughter in.

"What're you guys laughing at?" Oliver asked nervously. Jake chuckled and shook his head.

"Ohh, nothing."

"Shut your yaps and go to sleep." Joannie snapped before putting in her earbuds and turning the volume on her iPod up all the way. Sarah smiled and rolled over to get to sleep. Oliver shook his head, joined Jake on the floor and zipped himself into this sleeping bag. Lilly hesitated. Sharing a bed with Miley didn't seem like such a good idea. Especially tonight. They were in such a dangerous situation. Even more so than the first time they kissed. But that was just a mistake, Lilly had misread Miley and taken it too far. Way too far. Lilly thought she was right at first, lucky even. But then Miley pulled back. Asked her what she was doing. And Lilly had panicked. She was wrong. She was _so_ wrong. She apologized frantically, trying her hardest to hold back the tears that were trying so desperately to escape. Miley had hugged her, told her that it was okay. And that was the end of it. Well, not really, she supposed. The innocent touches had become more frequent, less innocent. Those were the times when Lilly wondered why Miley had returned the kisses, but those were short lived thoughts that had been stomped down. She wasn't sure if she could keep her mouth shut tonight. She didn't know if she wanted to. She sighed and slowly walked through the room, being careful not to run into the furniture. She slipped under the covers and pulled on Miley's arm. She got the message and turned over to face Lilly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Miley whispered. Lilly's brow furrowed and she frowned.

"Tell you what?" Miley sighed and slid her hand down Lilly's arm and threaded her fingers through Lilly's.

"You know." Lilly didn't answer for several seconds, until realization dawned on her.

"You were spying on me?" She hissed. Miley shushed her and released her hand. She snaked her arm around Lilly's waist and pulled her flush against her. "Miley?" Lilly asked quietly. "What are you doing?"

"I kissed you back that night." Miley said slowly. Lilly let out a shaky sigh and shuffled closer to Miley. She hid her face in the crook of Miley's neck and inhaled the light, sweet perfume.

"I know."

"Why do you think I did that?" Lilly scoffed.

"I don't know, Miley. Heat of the moment? You tell me."

"I love you." Lilly's fist closed around the fabric of Miley's tank top. Her heart stopped for what felt like hours before jump starting back into motion, pounding even harder than it had been before. Her breathing was slow and shallow, she couldn't remember how to move her lips and tongue, let alone form a proper response. Even the crickets seemed to be shocked into silence. The arm around her waist slipped away from her and for a second she had worried that her silence had been taken the wrong way. The the same hand pulled her face away from Miley's neck and tilted her head up. Miley rested her palm on Lilly's neck, her fingers splayed across her jaw and cheek. Her thumb made tiny, calming circles on her cheek and Lilly's breath caught in her throat. The warm lips that she's missed so much pressed light kisses to her forehead, her temple, her nose, the corner of her mouth, hovered just a fraction of an inch from her own.

"Really?" Lilly breathed. Miley chuckled.

"Really." Lilly leaned in and closed the tiny bit of space between them. Her lips melted against Miley's, fireworks exploded behind her eyelids. Her hand slid down to Miley's hip and pulled the brunette closer to her and she nearly moaned at the delicious contact. Miley pulled Lilly's bottom lip between her own and suckled it gently. Lilly couldn't keep her moan in this time. Miley smiled and reluctantly broke her lips away from Lilly's. Lilly grinned, pushed Miley onto her back and laid her head on the girl's chest. Miley's heart was pounding just as hard as hers was. She couldn't possibly be wrong this time.

"I love you, too."

_End_

**Yep. Review? (:**


End file.
